


The Sugar of Love

by Turty



Series: The Sugar and Salt of Love [1]
Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Agatha POV, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, POV Female Character, SGE, Tagatha 4ever, just me and my shitty grammar, tagatha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turty/pseuds/Turty
Summary: Just some future Tagatha in their kingdom, in their Happily Ever After, cuz they deserve that and more.





	The Sugar of Love

          As he looks at me, I see someone who I love with every part of my soul, and I know that he feels the same way. We are not separate beings, we coexist in a way that is unseen by the naked eye, but I know that he is all that I see.

          He is strong and handsome and stubborn and brave and kind. I don't how I could have ever doubted my love for him, or his love for me. I know it might seem like a cliche or fake, but I will always love him in a way that is purer than starlight, more constant than the cycle of life, and brighter than the sun at high noon.

          I'm not going to lie or sugar coat anything, there have been times when I all wanted was to give up on him, me, and us. I don't know if could ever have truly let him go, even if I chose to leave, but I know in the deepest parts of my heart that there is absolutely nothing that could ever make me leave him, and somehow someway I know he feels the same way about me, us, our love, our life, our family, our kingdom.

          Some days I just can't stop looking at him: his smile, his lips, the sky in his eyes, the way he gestures with his hands, while making a passionate point to our council, during the morning meeting, the Excalibur resting gently at his hip. The way he looks at me when he thinks I'm not looking and most beautifully that way he looks at me when he knows I'm looking.

          I'm glad off all the people I could have ever loved, he is mine, my love, my life, my king, my husband and no matter the struggles we face in our relationship or as ruling monarchs, I know that no matter how angry we can make each other, we will always love each other more.

          How could I forget his laugh? The way his head tilts back, how his smile widens, how sometimes his eyes even water a little, how his face takes on a slight blush, they way he looks at me when I've made him laugh so hard his stomach hurts, just enjoying our time together before we are supposed to go to sleep.

Tedros. _Tedros_. **Tedros**.

I love the shape of his name.

I love the shape his mouth makes when he says my name.

Agatha. _Agatha_. **Agatha.**

I'm loving every second of the Happily Ever After we made for ourselves.


End file.
